koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kizaru
Kizaru (黄猿), real name Borsalino (ボルサリーノ), is a Marine Admiral. He first appears at Sabaody Archipelago when Luffy knocks out a World Noble, attracting the attention of the marines and causing them to dispatch an admiral to the aid of the World Nobles. He leads the marines in the battle against the Straw Hat pirates, along with his comrade Sentomaru. He fights against the old pirate Silvers Rayleigh, while the former first mate of Gol D. Roger holds Kizaru off to buy the Straw Hat Pirates time for escape. After Bartholomew Kuma sends the pirates flying away, Kizaru demands to know why he let them escape, to which no answer was given. Players can unlock him in the third game's Dream Log Mode. Role in Games Kizaru first fights for the Marines in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 to attempt to capture the Dials that Luffy and his Pirate coalition have. On Drum Island, Kizaru is forced to fight against Sentomaru who is under the Frenzy Dial's influence. At the Marine Headquarters, with Whitebeard dead, Garp convinces the admiral to join the Pirate alliance, only temporarily. On the True Ending path, Kizaru and others are brainwashed by the Frenzy Dials and he fights on Skypiea. He is soon broken free and fights for the pirate coalition in the final battle against Teach. Personality Kizaru is a very laid-back and lazy individual. He speaks in a very slow manner and often drags his syllables out. He also seems to be irresponsible regarding his own strength, as he nonchalantly destroyed a mangrove tree on Sabaody Archipelago, something that he wasn't supposed to do. Given the nature of his powerful Devil Fruit abilities, he doesn't seem to take many encounters seriously, and likes to take his time. His slow and lazy personality conflicts with his Devil Fruit powers of light, which literally allow him to move at lightspeed. Quotes :See also: Kizaru/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : "Ama no Murakumo Sword": Kizaru starts with a roundhouse kick with his right leg, then an upwards uppercut kick. He then materializes a sword of light and slashes upward, to the right, then downwards. All of his kicks are enhanced with his light powers, augmenting their speed and power. : , , , : Kizaru kicks upwards to launch enemies into the air, while simultaneously teleporting himself to them. He then transforms into light and unleashes a flurry of lightspeed blitzes on them in midair, and then kicks them away. : , , , , : Kizaru quickly rises into the air and shoots several explosive beams of light in midair while teleporting about. He finishes by kicking straight down at the ground, unleashing a laser beam from his leg that detonates a large explosion on the ground. : , , , : "Ama no Murakumo Sword": Kizaru does a wide sweeping slash with his light sword. : , , , , : Kizaru kicks enemies upwards, then teleports into the air. He then kicks downwards at an angle, unleashing a large explosion onto the ground from his legs. : , , : Kizaru shoots two successive laser beams from his index finger, followed by a final beam from his foot. All the beams explode on impact with the ground, with a spherical blast radius. The attack button can be held down to charge the first beam, which adds 2 additional explosions to all inputs. : , , , : Kizaru fires a single persisting laser beam from his index finger which covers a large distance forward. Kizaru can be pivoted throughout the duration of the beam to alter the beam's trajectory. He finishes by firing a single, powerful beam that can pierce enemies. : , , , , : Kizaru points his palm outwards and summons several tall pillars of light that appear in front of him, which can damage enemies. The pillars can be controlled with the control stick. He finishes by detonating the pillars. : : Level 1 Musou: "Sacred Yata Mirror": Kizaru generates a beam from his hands that travels forward in a zig-zag motion through enemies. He then transforms into light and merges with the beam, traveling along it, which sweeps enemies up into the air. He then reappears in human form above the ground and unleashes a powerful explosive laser from his fingers onto the enemies below. : : Level 2 Musou: "Yasakani String of Jewels": Kizaru levitates into the air and crosses his arms. He then unleashes a flurry of rapid-fire laser beams from his hands in a wide area. :R1 (Special Skill): Kizaru points his index and middle finger upwards in a peace sign fashion, and then unleashes a flash of bright light from his fingers that blinds and stuns enemies. Fighting Style Kizaru ate the Glint-Glint Fruit, which is a Logia-class Devil Fruit that grants him the power of light. It allows him to transform his body into the element of light, as well as allowing him to create limitless amounts of light and control it. By turning his body into light, normal physical attacks will pass harmlessly through his body, since light is intangible. He can also move at light-speed by transforming his body partially or entirely into light, using this speed to augment his physical abilities. He can also create light, which he usually does in the form of deadly laser beams. Kizaru's light is not like conventional light, as his light possesses explosive and piercing properties. His lasers can detonate explosions of unparalleled scale, as well as pierce through matter, including flesh. Kizaru mainly fights with his legs, turning his body into light to enhance the speed and power of his already-powerful kicking techniques. He can also fire off laser beams from his hands and feet. Kizaru can also take advantage of the brightness of his light, and use its overwhelming brightness to emit bright flashes of light that can temporarily blind and stun enemies, as seen in his R1 attack. He can also form a sword of light and is quite adept in swordsmanship. Gallery Kizaru Alternate Costume (OP3).png|New World suit External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters